


Bro and Boy.

by Talyn_Rahl



Category: Talyn_Rahl
Genre: Other, This isn't really Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyn_Rahl/pseuds/Talyn_Rahl
Summary: This is one of the homework assignments I had to write for a recent Creative Writing course I did.  The assignment was to write a story featuring some kind of conflict, between the two leads.This is the tale of two Ne'er-do-well brothers, known only by their self appointed titles "Bro" and "Boy" who are on a...  not exactly above board assignment.





	Bro and Boy.

If I said the word "University" to you, what kind of images would it conjure up in your head? Grand old buildings steeped in history and ritual? The creme de la creme of society, taking to buildings older than many civilisations, to learn the finer parts of the highest arts?

Well picture the grandest of them all, the FIRST University, the roots from which burst forth the tree of knowledge, back when Captiol went by it's old name, it's first name, and was simply a small town, where people gathered to exchange ideas.

Take a moment to think of the kind of discoveries that had been made there, the profound affect this one building had had on the people who entered it's hallowed walls, and the incalculable changes those people made to that town, to the country it resided in and the world that it occupied.

Well, it's safe to assume that the two men that currently walk the ancient cobbles up to it's entrance are NOT that kind of people. They're not going to change the world, they probably don't make it a better place... In fact, if you picture the kind of people who DO make the world a better place, these were the guys that sneak up behind those people, crack them on the head and run off with their money.

Yet, somehow, for reasons that remained unfathomable to everyone they pass, they are here. They swagger along, laughing loudly, chatting in course language through halls are more usually the home of the highest levels of reasoned discourse.

So why are they here? What possibly business could they have inside these walls? Well... Why don't we find out?

"So I say to him, 'after that it's really quite simple... You just shoot the one that's coughing!"

They both roar with laughter, drawing disaproving looks from the crowd of elderly gentlemen they pass.

"Oooh Bro, you are too much... How do you get away with stuff like that? Surprised Micky didn't shoot YOU after that! Wait... Is this the right place?"

a knowing smile spreads across his face "Come now Boy, have I ever lead you far wrong?"

"What about that time in VermSec?"

The knowing smile falters, just a little bit "Well okay, Vermillion Sector was a one off... But I'm still ahead right, on balance? Just trust me, this is the place."

With a confidence that is only possible for an older brother, leading a younger sibling into misadventure, he pushed open the door and strode in, like he owned the place.

Once inside, surrounded by the warm glow of the candles and the muffled silence only possible in houses of higher learning, the man that for today, we will refer to simple as 'Bro' tried his hardest not to show the sudden awe that overtook him.

His younger sibling, who apparently we are to refer to as Boy, had no such qualms.

"By the three fold sign... Will you look at this place? There is gold, real gold, on the... candle... hanger... things, are you SURE this is the right place?"

"Of course I am boy, this is EXACTLY where we need to be." Realising that the time to work was almost on them, Bro began to calm himself, in his head he repeated the mantra which had got him this far in his life without serious injury, or any long term confinment on behalf of the state.

What is meant to happen, will happen, and can't happen any way other but this.

Feeling the old words cycle through his mind, he felt his nerves settle... Now in an attempt to do the same for Boy... He reaches out and administers a swift slap to the back of the head.

"Oi! What'd you do that for!"

"Calm yourself Boy. It's game time, we have a job to do and this is the place to do it." Running his hand along a dusty bookshelf so tall he couldn't see it's top, Bro navigated his way through the library with an almost monk-like calm. It had always been like this... At least on his successful jobs. First came nerves, the laughter and the crude jokes, but then came calm, assurance. Lastly, came success.

It doesn't take long to find what they're after. The directions his broker had given him were very accurate, Bro only worked with the best... Well, the best and his brother...

Standing before the door, he readied himself for what came next "Okay boy, are you ready for this?"

no reply.

he waiting for a ten count and still nothing, turning he prepared to give his brother another cuff around the head... But the fool was nowhere to be seen...

Dashing back down the hallway, his footsteps muffled by a carpet so thick it could only have been made from something which had once been breathing, his panic levels rising, his calming mantra forgotten, he looked about wildly for the fool child.

"Bro, bro! You have to see this!" the voice echoes out from a side chamber, painfully loud like a curse word spoken in a church.

He didn't need to see it... All he needed to do was try to teach his brother a lesson, one that might just stick.

"Check it out, this is SO..."

Before he could finish the sentence, his brother's hand had shot out and was wrapped around his throat. Boy was only small, someone of a harsher disposition would probably have called him scrawny, so it was easy for Bro to hoist him up and press his against the wall behind him, leaning in real close to snarl from between clenched teeth.

"BOY! What in the seven hells do you think you are doing! Do you understand why we're here, how important this job is? The kind of people we're dealing with?"

He unclenches his hand, and Boy drops to the floor. All strength gone from his legs, he sits there sniffling and snuffling piteously.

"I'm sorry bro, I just... I saw this and wanted to show it to you... I know how much you like bears."

From his huddled position on the floor he points at the object which he had found fasicinating enough to steal his attention away from the all important task at hand.

Standing above them, guarding the door like some great primal sentry, was the biggest stuffed bear Bro had ever seen. Strangely, of all the things he had seen in these esteemed halls, it was this impossible creature that truly impressed him. The gilt trappings and polished hardwood of the Capitol elite seemed so... Unnecessary, when compared to the raw majesty of this creature.

Before the fierce snarl frozen forever on it's face, Bro felt all the anger slide away. Reaching his hand down he helped Boy back to his feet, pulled him in to a rough one armed hug.

"Come on you fool, don't wander off like that. Remember, we're here on serious business!"

Making sure to keep Boy at his side, Bro walked swiftly back to the door, taking a brief second to steady himself he reached out and knocked, sharply at the solid oak.

"You may enter!" boomed a voice from within, with the kind of casual authority you only get from a tenured position such as this.

Sliding one hand into his pocket, and grasping firmly what lay within, Bro walked into the room. His heart in his mouth... But his purpose clear.


End file.
